1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a distilling apparatus and more specifically to a novel and improved water degasification and distillation apparatus embodying improved means for eliminating and/or neutralizing contaminants in the steam phase prior to condensation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known water distilling apparatus generally comprise: a closed boiler; means for continuously feeding water to the boiler; means for removing and means for condensing the steam and other vapors evolved in the boiler. As the water in the boiler is being heated to produce steam, any air in the boiler is forced out. In addition, volatilizable chemical components present in the water will boil off and combine with the steam being evolved. Because there is no air in the boiler, the volatile impurities cannot be oxidized. The steam together with the volatilized chemical components will become condensed in the condenser so that the resultant distillate will contain therein the (volatile) chemicals. In instances wherein the raw water exhibits a disagreeable odor such as is produced by sulfur compounds and the like, most of the known to the art distillation apparatus will tend to concentrate the odor compound in the distillate and make the distilled water even more distasteful than the raw water. The inventor hereof has long been concerned with this problem and is the inventor of several patents directed to improved water distillation and degasification systems.
The water distilling apparatus of this invention relates to the apparatus described in Applicant""s prior patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,420,374, 4,612,090 and 5,203,970, which patents in turn constitute an improvement over the apparatus disclosed in Applicant""s earlier patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,307. Briefly, the water distilling apparatus described in the above-referenced patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,420,374, 4,612,090 and 5,203,970 comprises a very small boiler containing therein an instantaneous heating means and a reservoir for the boiler much larger than the boiler. A condensing coil is immersed within the reservoir so the water in the reservoir functions to cool the condenser. An open connection between reservoir and boiler provides an automatic water supply for the boiler.
The water in the reservoir circulates to and from the boiler, and the boiler heat thus imparted directly to the water in the reservoir together with the heat imparted to the reservoir water from the condenser heats the reservoir water to a temperature that will effectively deaerate the water in the reservoir and boil off any volatilizable constituents present in the water in the reservoir.
The water degasification and distillation apparatus in accordance with these above-referenced patents and in accordance with the invention hereof, comprises in more detail, a relatively large reservoir container adapted to receive the water to be distilled and a small boiler mounted on and to one side of the reservoir. A fluid conduit connects the boiler and the reservoir so that the liquid level in the boiler will be controlled to the liquid level in the reservoir. A vapor outlet in the boiler above the water level thereof is coupled to the condenser coil disposed within the reservoir container and the condensate outlet of the condenser coil extends through the wall of the reservoir container. The condenser coil is positioned so that the liquid in the reservoir will cover a major part or all of the condenser coil. With this arrangement and with the heater(s) in the boiler energized, the water in the boiler will heat to boiling almost instantaneously and the steam generated in the boiler will be fed out to the condenser. Whenever the steam generated within the boiler exceeds the capacity of the boiler outlet to the condenser to remove the steam from the boiler the steam pressure will force water in the boiler through the fluid conduit back into the reservoir. Then, when the steam pressure is relieved (by outflow of water to the reservoir and of steam to the condenser), water will again flow from the reservoir into the boiler. Pulsation and recirculation of water as just described continues throughout during the operation of the distillation apparatus.
Since hot boiler water is returned to the reservoir through the fluid conduit periodically through the pulsation and since heat from the condenser is continuously added to the water within the reservoir, all water fed to the reservoir increases in temperature. In a word, the reservoir water becomes hot. Desirably, all undesirable volatile material contained in the water fed to the boiler is vaporized prior to entry of the water into the boiler and distillation thereof.
The cold water initially fed to the reservoir (at the top thereof) will normally sink to the bottom of the reservoir while hot water periodically recirculated from the boiler back into the reservoir container (near the bottom) will tend to rise. Thus, the water within the reservoir container tank is in constant movement and is mixing so that desirably all the water of the reservoir is maintained at about the same substantially elevated temperature so as to evolve the undesirable volatilizable components from the reservoir water before the water enters the boiler.
According to the present invention an ozone generator is placed in the boiler of a distillation or degasification apparatus. When water is forced back into the reservoir, a vacuum is created in the boiler which sucks in air through the condenser. The oxygen in the air is then turned into ozone, a strong oxidizing agent, with the ozone generator. Steam formed in the boiler must pass through the ozone before entering the condenser and therefore any contaminants in the steam are destroyed.
Ozone is a thermally unstable allotrope of oxygen. It is a powerful oxidizing agent which has seen increased industrial use in bleaching and chemical manufacturing processes requiring strong oxidizing agents. In the laboratory, ozone is usually generated by passing an electric spark through a stream of oxygen. However, ozone may also be prepared by exposing oxygen to ultraviolet light. Because ozone is such a strong oxidizing agent, it is receiving much attention for use in water purification.
The unique design of the degasification and distillation apparatus of this invention results in hot boiler water periodically returning to the reservoir. The flow of water into the reservoir generates a vacuum in the boiler. Air is sucked through the condenser into the boiler to fill the vacuum. By placing an ozone generator in the boiler, the oxygen in the air is oxidized into ozone. When the stream pressure is relieved, water again flows from the reservoir to the boiler. Steam generated in the boiler must now flow through ozone before entering the condenser. The ozone destroys and/or neutralizes any impurities in the water and this results in the production of very pure water. In addition, the oxygen level in the water is increased, improving the taste of the water.
In the apparatus of this invention an ozone generator is placed in the boiler. The ozone generator is preferably placed above the water line where it can interact with the air brought in through the condenser during the periodic pulsation of the water in the boiler. Typically, the ozone generator makes ozone by generating an electric spark. However, the use of an electric spark for generating ozone is not necessary. Any process for generating ozone from air is sufficient for the operation of the invention.
Optionally included in the distillation apparatus of the invention may be a stirrer as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,970. The stirrer preferably is made part of a fan assembly such as the fan assembly that forms part of the distillation apparatus described in the related patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,420,374 and 4,612,890. Conveniently, the stirrer rod can be made an extension of the fan rotor. Advantageously, the fan removes the steam and gases that bubble up from the reservoir water.
Optionally included in the distillation apparatus of this invention may be a deflector insert in the conduit connecting reservoir and boiler and/or in the condenser coil tubing. The deflector(s) generates spin and turbulence in the water passing between reservoir and boiler, and/or causes turbulent fluid flow adjacent the tubular wall of the condenser coil.
Optionally included in the distillation apparatus may be an oversized filter, desirably a charcoal filter, at the delivery end of the condenser.
The above and other advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following description and accompanying drawings forming part of this Application.